wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Hell Hounds
Holly '''is none role playing wolf. Hell Hounds '''Holly(YHF002) was born on May 15, 1994 on a nature perserve. Her mother was the alpha female Flower and her father was the alpha male Zaphod. She had two sisters named Molly(YHF001) and Polly(YHF003) and one brother named Columbus. Holly was born in a good size pack, numbering around twenty members strong. In April 24, her mother gave birth to a new litter of pups, two males and one female named Dolly. After her mother was killed in June 1995, a new alpha female arose and started picking on Holly and her two sisters. In August Holly and her two sisters were driven out by the new alpha female, Dolly tagged along. The four were then tranfered to Yellowstone National Pack to start a new pack. Holly and her two sisters Molly and Polly and young juvenile Dolly were releases on August 18, 1995. Their new pack was followed and by next month the four femaleds were soon joined by three wild males. With the new males, the pack was called the Hell Hounds and they establisted a territory along the geysers basin. Molly became the alpha female and Humphry became the alpha male. Since Holly was a subordinate female, she could not mate with the alpha male Humphry, so instead she mated with James, one of the other wild males. Molly, Polly and Holly were all pregnant by the wild males, however is was Holly who was the first to give birth to the first litter of pups. Holly gave birth to Kavita, Dante and Anubis on March 23, 1996. They were her first litter ever. Molly gave birth two days on March 25, 1996 to a litter of four pups. Polly had a miscarried. All the seven pups survived. Molly was overthrown by her sister Polly and died on October 29, 1996 after a grizzle attack. Polly became aggressive towards Holly, her closeest rival but she was submissive to her alpha sister. Molly was killed on October 29, 1996 by a mountain lion. Polly was soon killed during an encounter with the Bad Dogs on December 19, 1996. Holly was the oldest female so se assumed the role of alpha female of the pack. As the new alpha female Humphry finally started to take interest in her. On March 14, 1997 Holly gave birth to Charlie, YHM023, YHF024 and Hunter. In April the Hell Hounds were crossing a road during a hunting trip. Holly was hit by a car and had to be euthanized on April 29, 1997. Dolly became the new alpha female. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Brother: Columbus Sisters: Polly and Molly Mate: James and Humphry First litter born on March 25, 1996 fathered by James Kavita (YHF008) Dante (YHM009) Anubis (YHM010) Second litter born on August 1996, fathered by Humphry Charlie (YHF023) YHM023 YHF024 Hunter (YHM025) Links Hell Hounds Pack James Hell Hounds Category:None role playing wolves Category:Hell Hounds wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha females wolves Category:Deceased wolves Category:wild Pack wolves Category:nature Preserve wolves